musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Lordi
Lordi ist eine 1992 gegründete finnische Hard-Rock -Band. Sie ist bekannt für ihre ungewöhnlichen, Zombies und Monster darstellenden Bühnen-Kostüme. Ihre Musik erinnert an eine Mischung aus traditionellen Hard-Rock-Bands wie Kiss, Twisted Sister, Accept, Zodiac Mindwarp, W.A.S.P. oder Alice Cooper, versetzt mit modernen Elementen wie elektronischen Klängen. Ihre Kostüme erinnern an die amerikanische Band Gwar. Gewinner des Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Im März 2006 nahmen Lordi am finnischen Vorentscheid zum Eurovision Song Contest 2006 teil. In der ersten Runde, die am 13. Januar 2006 stattfand, wählte das Publikum zuerst einen von jeweils zwei Titeln der zwölf Vorentscheidungsteilnehmer aus, mit dem die jeweilige Gruppe dann in der zweiten Runde gegen die gewählten Titel der anderen Teilnehmer antrat. Lordi traten mit den Titeln „Hard Rock Hallelujah“ und „Bringing Back The Balls To Rock“ die beide ihren Ursprung im Hard Rock hatten, im ersten der vier Semifinale an, welches im finnischen TV2 um 20:00 Uhr live ausgestrahlt wurde. Unterstützt wurde die Gruppe dabei vom Leadsänger der Thunderstones Pasi Rantanen, der zu beiden Songs Background- Vocals beisteuerte. Eine knappe Mehrheit der Finnen entschied sich für den ersten Titel, der somit auch Lordis erste Singleauskopplung des Albums The Arockalypse werden sollte. Im Finale des finnischen Vorentscheids am 10. März 2006 konnten sich Lordi mit 42,2 % der Stimmen gegen elf Mitbewerber durchsetzen. Sie vertraten somit Finnland im Semifinale in Athen am 18. Mai 2006. Dort konnten sie sich als einer von zehn Beiträgen für das Finale qualifizieren, wo sie mit der Nummer 17 einzogen. Lordi gewannen am 20. Mai 2006 den Eurovision Song Contest 2006 mit 292 Punkten. Sie schlugen damit Dima Bilan aus Russland (248 Punkte) und Hari Mata Hari aus Bosnien-Herzegowina (229 Punkte) mit 44 bzw. 63 Punkten Vorsprung. Mit diesem Erfolg sorgte Lordi somit für den ersten finnischen Sieg beim Eurovision Song Contest . Wie nach dem ESC-Finale bekannt wurde, gewannen Lordi bereits das ESC-Semifinale mit ebenfalls 292 Punkten vor Bosnien-Herzegowina (267 Punkte) und Russland (217 Punkte). Dieser Gewinn erlöste Finnland von einem langjährigen Trauma, war man doch der Auffassung, bisher völlig unterbewertet worden zu sein als eines der poetischsten Völker Europas. Was nun Lordi dazu beitragen konnte, wussten auch hartgesottene Finnen kaum zu erklären, was die Begeisterung allerdings kaum schmälerte. Die Gruppe wurde eine Woche nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Athen am alten Fischmarkt in Helsinki von 70.000 Finnen begeistert empfangen. Die finnische Staatspräsidentin Tarja Halonen übergab der Band hierbei für die Förderung finnischer Musik in aller Welt einen überdimensionalen bronzenen Schlüssel. Zudem führte diese Veranstaltung zu einem Eintrag in das Guinness-Buch der Rekorde ; der Empfang wird dort als Massen-Karaoke geführt. Die Stadt Rovaniemi , der Heimatort des Bandleaders Lordi, benannte zu Ehren der Band gar ihren zentralen Platz in Lordi-Platz um. Anlässlich des Eurovision Song Contest 2007 in Helsinki gab die finnische Post am 9. Mai 2007 einen Bogen mit 4 Briefmarken heraus. Auf einer Briefmarke ist Mister Lordi Tomi Putaansuu, auf der zweiten die komplette Band Lordi, auf der dritten die früheren finnische Eurovisionsteilnehmer Laila Kinnunen (1961), Marion Rung (1962, 1973), Kirka (1984) und Katri-Helena (1979, 1993) sowie auf der vierten das Symbol des Eurovision Song Contest mit der finnischen Fahne zu sehen. Am 31. Oktober 2008 erschien das vierte Studioalbum Deadache weltweit. Wie schon bei den vorherigen drei Alben wurden die Kostüme (allerdings nur leicht) verändert. Aktuelle Besetzung * Tomi „Mr. Lordi“ Putaansuu - Gesang * Sampsa „Kita“ Astala - Schlagzeug , Backing Vocal (seit 2000) * Jussi „Amen“ Sydänmaa E-Gitarre (seit 1996) * Samer „Ox“ el Nahhal Bass (seit 2005) * Leena „Awa“ Peisa Keyboard (seit 2005) Ehemalige Mitglieder * Sami „G-Stealer“ Keinänen Bass (1996-1999) * Sami „Magnum“ Wolking Bass (1999-2002) * Niko „Kalma“ Hurme Bass (2002-2005) * Erna „Enary“ Siikavirta Keyboard (1997-2005) Diskografie Alben * Get Heavy (2002) * The Monsterican Dream (2004) * The Arockalypse (2006) * Deadache (2008) Singles * Would You Love a Monsterman? (2002) * Devil is a Loser (2003) * Blood Red Sandman (2004) * My Heaven Is Your Hell (2004) * Hard Rock Hallelujah (2006) * Who's Your Daddy? (2006) * It Snows In Hell (2006) * They Only Come Out at Night (2007) * Beast Loose in Paradise (2008) * Bite It Like a Bulldog (2008) * Deadache (2008) Filmografie * The Kin (2004) * Dark Floors - The Lordi Motion Picture (2008) Kategorie:Kategorie fehlt